A Vampire's Dreams
by PierceTheHorizon
Summary: Strange things are happening in Simon's head and he and Izzy are off to figure out just what those things are. Some Sizzy, no lemons though. There will be some violence in the coming chapters! Rated T.


** Simon's POV**

_I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't. I..._

I shoot out of bed, standing by my closet door, the one that conceals my fridge full of bottled blood. My sheets are unceremoniously thrown to the floor in my haste to escape to safer ground. I know my bed would be covered with a thin layer of sweat, if i was capable of producing substance. But I can't, not since I clawed my way out of the cold, dark ground. Not since the night I was reborn.

Trying to shake of the remnants of my night terror, the one I have been experience every night for the last three weeks now, I fumble for my phone. I begin to dial number I have had memorized for years. She would know exactly what to say to calm me down, seeing as she HAS been my best friend since I can remember. Yes, Clary would know what to say, and I know that she would come over here as soon as possible, dropping whatever else it was she was doing. I hang up the phone. She hasn't been sleeping well the past few nights, probably because she has been spending the night in the Institute-where Jace happens to be-and since I know for a fact that she is home, I know I shouldn't wake her. I hang up before it has a chance to ring. Instead, I text the only other person I could.

**Izzy's POV**

Who would be texting me at this insane hour? I glance that my neon pink alarm clock on the bedside table and groan. Really? It is 2:30 in the morning and someone thinks THIS is the time to talk? I roll over and squint at my phone.

*Meet me at Taki's in twenty. Simon.*

I jump out of bed and head straight to my wardrobe. If Simon is texting me this early, something has to be wrong. Granted, he is a vampire and vampires happen to be nocturnal, but since he became a Daylighter, he has been fighting the urge to roam at night. He has stuck to what works for him. Walk to city streets in full daylight and sleep away the dark hours. So why would he be up now? I roll out of bed and make my way towards my wardrobe around the clothes and shoes scattered over my bedroom floor. Knowing Simon doesn't care what I look like, I throw on my black skinnies and a leather jacket with pink stitching over my black tank-top. Throwing on what Jace calls my 'ass-kicking books"-five inch knee-high black leather boots-I step out my bedroom door. As the elevator carries me down to the front doors of the Institute, a bunch of scenarios play out in my head of why Simon would need to meet with me. Usually when he needed help, it was Clary he went to, making me wonder, not to me enjoyment, if he is still in love with her, and just pretending to like me. If he is texting me, he must be in trouble, probably needing to avoid the Clave or something. Did Simon bite someone? Did someone attack him? Maybe he just wanted to see if she would really go down to Taki's without a single explanation. The elevators open at last and I walk out the doors into the cold November night. Still thinking about that last scenario, I send a quick reply.

*On my way. Oh, and do know it is 2:40 in the morning, don't you? Izzy*

**Simon's POV**

Shit. Isabelle sounds pissed off. I know she hates being woken up, but I thought that maybe, since it's me, she wouldn't mind so much. Maybe I was wrong? Coming around the corner I see Taki's. This time, a warlock with what looks like a lizard tail and his skin the color of a filthy lake, stands at the entrance. I flash my fangs, allowing me entrance to the Shadow-world-only restaurant. There is only one other person in the restaurant, besides Kaelie the fairy-girl waitress, but he seems to be packing up to leave anyway, tucking his newspaper under his arm and placing a hat upon his head. Idly, I watch as he exits the restaurant, and now I am alone. Snapping out of my reverie, and knowing that the Institute is farther distance than what I had to walk, I order myself a blood-infused hot chocolate to wait for Isabelle.

Just at I take the last sip of my hot chocolate a ding announces that a new customer arrived. Glancing up I see Isabelle, Izzy, rushing in, her cheeks still rosy from the bite of the wind outside. Immediately I stand and give her a hug, startling her in the process. Whenever we show affection, it is usually subtle or in private, but I don't really care right now. Releasing her, we both take a seat across from each other in the booth.

"So, what do you want? On me," I say, trying to ease into the conversation. This was the wrong this to do apparently.

I see Izzy's eyes narrow as she leans over the table and points a painted finger at me. "You text me at 2:30 in the morning saying to meet here and you want to order food? You are going to tell me right now what this is about." She leans back, crossing her arms in the way that I know means 'I am not leaving here until I know what's going on.'

"Fine. I needed to talk to someone, Iz. And you were the only one I know that would agree to meet with me at this ung..." my mouth stops working and I realize I can't even say 'ungodly' without choking up. "...at this insane hour," I finish, waving Kaelie over so I can order another hot chocolate.

"Are you okay, Simon? I don't see why this couldn't wait until morning," she starts, until Kaelie arrives at our table. Judging by the hasty way she answered, I am guessing she just ordered something off the top of her head. I went on to order another hot chocolate. "Now," she continued, "What do you need to talk to me so bad about?"

"You know it has only been about two months since I was Turned and how the first few weeks I had horrible nightmares about wanting to hurt people and having to leave town?" She nods her answer, so I continue. "Well, after the those few weeks, things started to cool down and I no longer had to dreams. I was nice."

"So? Did you call me down here to tell me that you can still sleep through the night like a big boy?" Damn. She is pissed. I make a mental note to wake Clary the next time I need something this early.

"Technically, I texted you. And no, that isn't it. Izzy, the dreams are back. But they aren't just normal dreams." I try to search for the words, but none are forming coherently in my mind.

"What do you mean, 'aren't just normal dreams'?" I can see that now I have her attention. "As in, you're waking up naked or strangely attracted to your sister in your dreams?"

"Isabelle. Enough. They aren't normal as in, okay this is hard to explain," I take a second to straighten my thoughts and proceed. "Every night for the past few weeks I go to bed feeling perfectly fine. In my dreams, I am waiting for something, someone. I eye a person in the streets and I attack them. Then I wake up, shaking and terrified. Last night was different though. At some point in the night I woke up, or at least part of me woke up. It's like I could see myself sleeping there and I was outside my body. Then I saw my body lift from the bed and head out the door. I was out on the street and made my way down to an ally and just sat there, waiting. When my eyes caught the movement of a passer-by, my body to life. I watched myself stalk the innocent victim for a few blocks and then...and then I saw myself attack him." I have to stop when I realize that I am shaking again. When I look up at Izzy, her eyes are suddenly full of concern.

"Do you kill him in your dream?" she asks, her voice hushed so that the fairy waitress doesn't overhear. "Like, do you attack like a vampire or like a mugger roaming the streets?"

"Of course I attacked him like a vampire, Isabelle," I glance up as Kaelie walks by, realizing that my voice isn't as quiet as I would like it to be. "I AM a vampire, ya know."

"Okay, so we have that established, but did you kill him, or did you just have a little snack?" Isabelle was looking at me like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. In some way she was. Why was I having these dreams? What could they mean?

"I couldn't tell you. I woke up the moment my teeth sank in," I admitted, but then something even more terrifying than the dream hit me. "Izzy, do you think I might have actually hurt someone last night? Do you think I could really have done all of this in my sleep?" I shut my eyes as I tried calm myself. If I still had a heartbeat, I'm sure all of Brooklyn could hear it.

"There's only one way to find out," the shadowhunter said. Izzy rose from her seat, and walked toward the door. Stopping just as she reached to exit she whipped her long black hair and looked back at my over her shoulder. "Coming?" And with that she was out the door.


End file.
